Rugrats: Seasons 1-9 (Blu-ray)
Rugrats'': Seasons 1-9''' are the Blu-ray versions of the DVD season sets of the eponymous Nicktoon; three sets spanning from its debut in August 1991 to its end thirteen years later. Unlike the DVDs, each disc features supplemental features, like audio commentaries, interviews, and behind-the-scenes material. Seasons 1-3 The first 65 episodes, making up the first through third seasons, are collected on this five-disc set. Each episode will be remastered and restored to high-definition, with the opening theme and credits left intact at the beginning and end of each program (unlike the recent Paramount DVDs). These new transfers are, for the most part, similar to the ones used on Amazon Instant Video. Season 1, Part 1 (Disc 1) * "Tommy's First Birthday" ** Audio commentary by Vanessa Coffey, Arlene Klasky, Gabor Csupo, and Paul Germain * "Barbecue Story"/"Waiter, There's a Baby in My Soup" * "At the Movies"/"Slumber Party" ** Audio commentary on "At the Movies" by * "Baby Commercial"/"Little Dude" * "Beauty Contest"/"Baseball" * "Ruthless Tommy"/"Moose Country" * "Grandpa's Teeth"/"Momma Trauma" * "Real or Robots?"/"Special Delivery" ** Audio commentary on "Real or Robots?" by Season 1, Part 2 (Disc 2) * "Candy Bar Creep Show"/"Monster in the Garage" ** Audio commentary on "Candy Bar Creep Show" by * "Weaning Tommy"/"Incident in Aisle Seven" * "Touch-down Tommy"/"The Trial" ** Audio commentary on "Touch-down Tommy" by * "Fluffy vs. Spike"/"Reptar's Revenge" * "Graham Canyon"/"Stu-Maker's Elves" ** Audio commentary on "Graham Canyon" by Craig Bartlett Season 2, Part 1 (Disc 3) * "Toy Palace"/"Sand Ho!" * "Chuckie vs. the Potty"/"Together at Last" ** Audio commentary on "Chuckie vs. the Potty" by * "The Big House"/"The Shot" * "Showdown at Teeter-Totter Gulch"/"Mirrorland" * "Angelica's in Love"/"Ice Cream Mountain" ** Audio commentary on "Angelica's in Love" by * "Regarding Stuie"/"Garage Sale" * "Let There Be Light"/"The Bank Trick" * "Family Reunion"/"Grandpa's Date" Season 2, Part 2 (Disc 4) * "No Bones About It"/"Beach Blanket Babies" * "Reptar on Ice"/"Family Feud" ** Audio commentary on "Reptar on Ice" by * "Superhero Chuckie"/"The Dog Broomer" * "Aunt Miriam"/"The Inside Story" * "A Visit from Lipschitz"/"What the Big People Do" ** Audio commentary on "What the Big People Do" by * "The Santa Experience" ** Audio commentary by * "Visitors from Outer Space"/"The Case of the Missing Rugrat" ** Audio commentary on "Visitors from Outer Space" by * "Chuckie Loses His Glasses"/"Chuckie Gets Skunked" Season 2, Part 3 (Disc 5) * "Rebel Without a Teddy Bear"/"Angelica the Magnificent" * "Meet the Carmichaels"/"The Box" ** Audio commentary on "Meet the Carmichaels" by * "Down the Drain"/"Let Them Eat Cake" * "The Seven Voyages of Cynthia"/"My Friend Barney" * "Feeding Hubert"/"Spike the Wonder Dog" * "The Slide"/"The Big Flush" * "King Ten Pin"/"Runaway Angelica" * "Game Show Didi"/"Toys in the Attic" ** Audio commentary on "Game Show Didi" by * "Driving Miss Angelica"/"Susie vs. Angelica" * "Tooth or Dare"/"Party Animals" Season 3, Part 1 (Disc 6) * "Dummi Bear Dinner Disaster"/"Twins' Pique" * "Chuckie's First Haircut"/"Cool Hand Angelica" * "Tricycle Thief"/"Rhinocertis!" ** Audio commentary on "Tricycle Thief" by * "Grandpa Moves Out"/"The Legend of Satchmo" * "Circus Angelicus"/"The Stork" * "The Baby Vanishes"/"Farewell, My Friend" * "When Wishes Come True"/"Angelica Breaks a Leg" ** Audio commentary on "Angelica Breaks a Leg" by * "The Last Babysitter"/"Sour Pickles" Season 3, Part 2 (Disc 7) * "Reptar 2010"/"Stu Gets a Job" ** Audio commentary on "Reptar 2010" by * "Give and Take"/"The Gold Rush" * "Home Movies"/"The Mysterious Mr. Friend" ** Audio commentary on "The Mysterious Mr. Friend" by * "Cuffed"/"The Blizzard" * "Destination: Moon"/"Angelica's Birthday" * "Princess Angelica"/"The Odd Couple" * "Naked Tommy"/"Tommy and the Secret Club" ** Audio commentary on "Naked Tommy" by * "Under Chuckie's Bed"/"Chuckie is Rich" ** Audio commentary on "Chuckie is Rich" by Season 3, Part 3 (Disc 8) * "Mommy's Little Assets"/"Chuckie's Wonderful Life" * "In the Dreamtime"/"The Unfair Pair" * "Chuckie's Red Hair"/"Spike Runs Away" * "The Alien"/"Mr. Clean" * "Angelica's Worst Nightmare"/"The Mega Diaper Babies" ** Audio commentary on "The Mega Diaper Babies" by * "New Kid in Town"/"Pickles vs. Pickles" * "Kid TV"/"The Sky is Falling" * "I Remember Melville"/"No More Cookies" * "Cradle Attraction"/"Moving Away" * "Passover" ** Audio commentary by Bonus features * "'''Going Where No Baby's Gone Before: The Origins of ''Rugrats" (all-new documentary) * "Tommy Pickles and the Great White Thing" (1990 pilot episode) ** Audio commentary by Jerry Beck * Pop-up trivia tracks for various episodes * Animatics * Storyboard gallery * Pencil tests * Animation cel gallery * Who's Who in the Playpen (bios about the (mostly) main characters) * Vintage promos and idents * Interviews ("full-length") ** Vanessa Coffey ** Elizabeth Daily ** Cheryl Chase * The Splat On the Orange Couch interstitial interviews * "Rugrats Rock" and "Rugrats Rap" music videos Seasons 4-6 The second set covers the fourth through sixth seasons of the show, restored in almost the same way as the previous three seasons. Seasons 7-9 The Complete Series When all three sets are released, they will eventually be collected into a larger "complete series" box, containing the above Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Blu-Ray Category:Nickelodeon Category:Rugrats